


Et après le Déluge

by Jainas



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash If You Squint, Side Story, Trolls, post Dead Beat
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si John lui avait demandé en guise de faveur de continuer à respirer, Dresden aurait sérieusement envisagé l’asphyxie par pur esprit de contradiction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et après le Déluge

**Author's Note:**

> Se déroule à la fin de Dead Beat (tome 7, non paru en français), dans lequel Marcone fait une brève apparition comme soutient scénaristique et Harry s’en va combattre des nécromanciens en chevauchant un tyrannosaure zombie.
> 
> A savoir : Plus tard dans la série, Marcone se débrouille pour devenir le premier humain "normal" signataire des Accords qui gèrent les rapports de force entres les poids lourds du surnaturel, et obtient le titre de Baron de Chicago... Ce texte explore en partie sa réaction face aux évènement de Dead Beat, et par extension ses motivations.
> 
> Merci à Shakeskp pour la beta-lecture.

Et après le Déluge

Le chien était énorme et poilu, assis sagement devant l'entrée du magasin dans la posture universelle du bon toutou qui attend son maître. Une laisse partant de son collier était vaguement entortillée autour du montant d'un range vélo dans simulacre d’entrave sans aucune chance de résister à une inspection attentive : John n'avait aucun doute quand au fait que seule la bonne volonté de l'animal le maintenait en place.  
À vrai dire, le qualifier d'énorme tenait presque de l'euphémisme : il ressemblait à ce qu’aurait pu être le résultat des ébats d'un saint-bernard et d'un diplodocus, le tout recouvert d'une fourrure faramineuse.  
Il répondait, s'il fallait en croire les rapports, au doux nom de Souriceau.

Son rendez-vous s’était éternisé et si les lampadaires n’étaient pas encore allumés, la rue déserte était à demi noyée d’ombres bleues lorsque John émergea finalement des bureaux décrépit dans une des parties les moins accueillantes de Cabrini Green. Au loin résonnait la rumeur de la ville, les klaxons et le trafic de l’heure de pointe, mais tout dans la rue était immobile et silencieux, commerces clos, fenêtres obscurcies. Il était à mi-chemin entre le perron de l'immeuble et la limousine noire qui l'attendait lorsqu'il aperçut le fauve de Dresden sur le trottoir d'en face, incongru sous l'enseigne rose et nacre d'une boutique de joaillerie artisanale. Les volets métalliques n’étaient pas encore abaissés et il pouvait apercevoir de la lumière à l’intérieur, malgré le panneau “Fermé” qui ornait la porte du magasin.  
La présence de Souriceau impliquait très probablement celle de son maître et John n'était pas homme à croire aux coïncidences, surtout quand ces dernières mettaient Dresden sur son chemin et que les retombées potentielles se révélaient généralement du genre pyrotechnique… Sa délibération intense avec lui-même ne prit pas plus d'une seconde ou deux, et sans hésiter ou ralentir son pas, il contourna la Mercedes, traversa la route après un bref coup d'oeil de chaque côté. Hendricks justifia une fois de plus son salaire astronomique en s'adaptant au changement de programme sans coup férir et le précéda de quelques pas, alerte.  
« Boss… »  
La réprobation était palpable dans son ton et John lui accorda un coup d'oeil doublé d'un petit geste de la main rassurant. Nathan tendait à désapprouver son insistance à traiter lui-même avec Dresden.

Une fois sur le trottoir, il s'immobilisa à distance prudente du chien et l'examina avec plus d'attention : jusque-là il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir autrement qu'en photo, et il était véritablement aussi impressionnant que les rapports le suggéraient. Dresden avait décidément un… don certain pour les noms.  
John se demanda, incongrûment, s'il avait jeté un oeil dans une encyclopédie pour savoir de que type de chien il s'agissait avant de le nommer, ou s'il s'était fié au hasard et à l'ironie cosmique. Probablement la deuxième solution, le connaissant.  
Le chien se tourna vers lui avec un large sourire canin qui dévoila des crocs redoutables et se mit à battre de la queue. Les rapports laissaient entendre qu'il était bien plus intelligent qu'un chien normal, sans préciser jusqu'à quel point exactement. Mais même si c'était le cas, c'était loin d'être la chose la plus improbable dans la vie de John depuis qu’il avait découvert l'existence du monde surnaturel, ce jour où il avait croisé le regard d’Harry Dresden il y a tant d'années de cela et vu l'âme mise à nu du magicien, ses deux ombres projetées et sa détermination flamboyante, désespérée.  
À côté de cela et de ce qui avait suivi, incliner poliment la tête et demander avec courtoisie : « Bonsoir Souriceau, ton maître serait-il dans les parages ? » n’entrait même pas dans le top vingt des moments les plus surréalistes de ces dernières années. Avec le reste des gardes du corps de sa discrète escorte qui s’étaient éparpillés le long de la rue, seul Nathan était suffisamment proche pour l’entendre, et c’était généralement lui qui lui livrait les rapports concernant Dresden : il savait à quoi s’en tenir.

La réaction de Souriceau ne fut toutefois pas celle à laquelle il s’attendait ; ses oreilles tombantes se rabattirent vers l’arrière et la peau fine au-dessus de sa truffe et sur la partie supérieur de ses babines se plissa d’une manière propre à faire surgir des signaux d’alertes véhéments chez quiconque doté d’un tant soit peu de bon sens. Le bruit qui sortit de sa gorge n’était pas un aboiement, pas exactement, mais un son qui vibra comme un gong, profond et viscéral, et John dû arrêter un mouvement de recul instinctif. Cinquante centimètre de distance en plus n’auraient rien changé si l’animal décidait d’attaquer.  
Avant que les choses ne puissent dégénérer et que Nathan n’ait eu le temps de dégainer l’arme à feu sur laquelle sa main s’était posée sous le revers de sa veste, Dresden émergea de la boutique, crosse en main et sempiternel cache-poussière noir obscurcissant sa longue silhouette.  
Cela ne faisait que deux semaines depuis Halloween et il en portait encore les traces pour qui savait regarder. Une longue estafilade d’un rouge irrité zébrait son cou, comme si quelqu’un avait tenté de l’égorger - c’était sans doute ce qui s’était produit -, il favorisait sa jambe droite, celle qui n’avait pas reçu un shuriken dans la cuisse, et sur son visage aux traits tirés fanaient les marques, familières aux yeux experts de John, d’un tabassage en règle.  
Globalement il avait l’air d’un homme qui s’est trouvé du côté perdant d’une échauffourée. Mais il était vivant, et d’après les rapports parcellaires que John avait réussi à rassembler sur les évènements de la nuit d’Halloween, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant d’un nombre non négligeable de créatures non-identifées et d’au moins cinq êtres humains, dont les corps avaient mystérieusement disparu avant que quiconque d’officiel ne puisse les trouver.

Lorsque son regard gris croisa celui de John, une grimace agressive explosa sur le visage de Dresden et il franchit le perron de la boutique d’une foulée qui faisait presque oublier son boitement.  
« Marcone. Qu’est ce que tu fais à mon chien ? »  
Comme sur commande, Souriceau choisit cet instant précis pour gronder de nouveau et John fit un pas de côté.  
« Bonsoir à vous aussi, Monsieur Dresden, belle soirée n’est-ce pas ? Si je puis me permettre, je ne crois pas que ce soit après moi que Souriceau en ait... »  
La position du fauve n’avait pas changée d’un iota lorsque John s’était décalé : il fixait à présent belliqueusement le vide, la fourrure de son dos en train de se hérisser progressivement le faisant paraître encore plus impressionnant.  
Une fraction de seconde, Dresden parut sur le point d’ignorer l’objection de John. Malgré son mètre quatre-vingt-dix et son pouvoir incontestable, traiter avec lui était parfois comme tenter de gérer un adolescent rebelle : si John lui avait demandé en guise de faveur de continuer à respirer, Dresden aurait sérieusement envisagé l’asphyxie par pur esprit de contradiction...  
Il ne cédait pas aux menaces sur sa personne (John avait conclu très tôt qu’impliquer ses proches serait totalement contre-productif et ne lui vaudrait au mieux que de nouveaux bâtiments réduits en cendre) ; il ne cédait pas aux offres pleines de bon sens. Ses seules concessions lui étaient arrachées de haute lutte, lorsque d’autres que lui étaient dans la balance ; il n’acceptait les ressources de John que lorsqu’il en faisait la demande en premier, et non pas quand ce dernier les mettait à sa disposition.  
Il ne jouaient selon aucune des règles implicites de la politique ou de la mafia, tout rapport avec lui était imprévisible, frustrant, et bien plus épuisant qu’il ne l’aurait dû. Exaspérant, et parfois John caressait la tentation d’ouvrir le crâne du magicien au pied-de-biche, histoire de voir ce qui se passait dedans.  
Cette fois-ci, toutefois, Dresden se montra accessible à la raison et fixa à son tour le vide, lèvres pincées et yeux plissés, comme s’il cherchait à apercevoir quelque chose au loin… Et John eut tout juste le temps de regretter l'absence de Mademoiselle Gard avant qu’il ne se mette en mouvement.

Tout se passa quasi simultanément : un éclair de lumière dans son dos, immédiatement suivi par un cri d’alerte de Nathan et John dégaina instinctivement le couteau niché dans un étui contre son avant-bras tout en amorçant une volte-face. Dresden jura, et se porta en avant, sa main brûlée enserrée d’un bracelet levée devant lui. De l’autre bras, il crocheta John par le torse, le tirant à ses côtés dans une tentative précipitée de l’écarter.  
L’empoignade prit John à demi tourné, en plein déséquilibre, et une fraction de seconde plus tard quelque chose s’écrasa dans un nouvel éclair d’étincelles bleues contre le bouclier tout juste dressé par le magicien. Malgré la protection, John ressentit le choc amoindri avec autant de brutalité que s’ils avaient été percutés par une voiture et l’impact les propulsa en arrière, lui et Dresden, au travers de la porte vitrée de la boutique, dans un fracas de verre et de montants de bois brisés.  
La vision de John se brouilla un instant et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était sur le dos, colonne vertébrale tordue dans une position inconfortable et souffle erratique de Dresden contre son cou. Une femme hurlait et au-dehors de la boutique retentissaient des coups de feu, l’arme de poing de Nathan puis les automatiques de ses gardes du corps.  
Lorsqu’il essaya de se relever, le bras de Dresden fermement drapé autour de sa taille le repoussa à terre et le magicien laissa échapper un grognement de douleur tandis qu’ils se désemmêlaient en délogeant une pluie de débris de leurs vêtements et que John retirait son coude du thorax de l’autre homme.  
Dans l’encadrement de la porte, à une dizaine de mètres d’eux, se trouvait une créature aux allures de petite montagne, peau graveleuse et tête difforme tournée dans leur direction. Sous les yeux de John, avant qu’il n’ait pu tout à fait se remettre sur pied, des balles touchèrent la créature, sans autre effet notable que d’envoyer voltiger des éclats de pierre dans tous les sens. Mais les tirs avaient manifestement détourné l’attention de la chose et elle s’élança soudain avec une rapidité inquiétante, sortit de son champ de vision.  
A ce point là, John comme Dresden étaient de nouveau sur leurs pieds et le magicien prit une fraction de seconde pour tenter d'apaiser la vendeuse terrorisée plaquée dans un angle entre le mur et le comptoir.  
« Priorités, Harry ! » aboya John en se dirigeant vers la porte, couteau en main malgré la futilité probable de l’arme face au monstre à l'extérieur, même en prenant en compte la lame de fer pur.  
Avec une grimace Dresden le rejoignit sans discuter, renonçant à rassurer la jeune femme pour l’instant, et ils émergèrent juste à temps pour voir la créature enfoncer son poing dans le sol, provoquant dans le bitume sombre une longue faille qui vint s’ouvrir sous les pieds des hommes de John qui maintenaient courageusement leur terrain, retranchés derrière la protection illusoire de la limousine. Deux d’entre eux parvinrent à s’écarter à temps, mais le troisième trébucha, et fut happé par une éruption de terre avec un cri de peine et de terreur.  
Alors que la créature s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau, le chien de Dresden s’interposa dans un bond gigantesque et percuta la chose avec un grondement proche du rugissement. L’impact fut suffisant pour la faire reculer de quelques pas, et avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps d’attraper l’animal, celui-ci avait de nouveau bondi hors de portée et se ramassa sur lui-même. Il aboya, une fois, et les vitres dans un périmètre d’une dizaine de mètres explosèrent exactement à l’instant où la créature trébuchait et mettait un genou en terre.  
John comprima sa stupéfaction, le “pas un chien normal, finalement” avec tout le reste, fascination et hésitation et crainte impuissante hors du chemin, et profita de la poignée de secondes que Souriceau leur avait gagnées pour ordonner à ses hommes de se replier à grand renfort de codes gestuels. Cela fait, il chercha Nathan du regard et le trouva une dizaine de mètres à leur droite, à côté d’une des voitures de sa suite au coffre béant, fusil à canon scié dans une main, téléphone portable dans l’autre. “Gard ?” signa John, et ravala un soupir de soulagement quand son second acquiesça en réponse. Dieu merci, il avait eu le temps de contacter sa consultante de Monoc Security avant que le téléphone ne rende l’âme sous les assauts d’énergie magique.

« Hé, Gravier ! » cria Dresden à ses côtés, « c’est moi que tu cherches ? » La tête de la chose pivota vers eux, comme aimantée.  
« Harry, je ne crois pas-  
\- Shh, John. Hé, Gravier ! On se connaît ? Qu’est ce que tu veux ? »  
À sa surprise, la créature - Gravier il supposait, décidément, Dresden et ses noms... - répondit. Ses mots étaient rocailleux et hachés, mais intelligibles.  
« Tuer ! Dresden ! »  
Voilà qui avait le mérite d’être clair. Le magicien découvrit les dents, magnifiquement indifférent.  
« Va falloir que tu prennes un numéro et que tu rejoignes la file mon gars. Pourquoi ? »  
La créature gronda et se redressa.  
« Tuer !  
\- Pourquoi ? »  
Gravier s’ébroua et fit un pas en avant. À la droite de John, Nathan lui lança un canon à fusil scié avant d’en prendre trois autres dans le coffre et de suivre ses ordres en contournant la zone de danger pour armer les gardes du corps et pouvoir prendre Gravier à revers. Le poids de l’arme entre ses mains était le bienvenu, et le cliquetis de la sécurité fut une douce musique aux oreilles de John.  
« Je demande pour la troisième fois, » rugit Dresden, et même John put sentir le pouvoir, le poids derrière les mots. Lors de l’une de leurs nombreuses séances d’information, Gard lui avait expliqué la règle des trois questions et ses contraintes sur les créatures de Faërie. « Pourquoi ? »  
Cette fois-ci, Gravier s’immobilisa.  
« Dresden a capturé Seigneur. Tuer Dresden apporte Gloire. »  
Dresden laissa échapper un souffle que John n’avait pas réalisé qu’il retenait.  
« Ton Seigneur ? Tu parles de l’Erlkönig, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Dresden a capturé le Seigneur la nuit de la Chasse Sauvage ! Seigneur Erlkönig sera content si je tue Dresden. »  
Réponses apportées, Gravier se mit de nouveau en marche et Dresden leva la main portant le bracelet-bouclier, à l’instant où John mettait la tête de la créature en joue.  
« Le bouclier marche dans les deux sens John », prévint-il entre ses dents. « Et les balles n’ont pas eu l’air de lui faire beaucoup d’effet.  
\- Les munitions de celui-ci sont de fer froid, c’est un modèle modifié précisément pour ce genre de problème féerique. » John ne put s'empêcher de laisser transparaître une pointe de satisfaction vicieuse dans ses mots, et Dresden lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable avant de faire face de nouveau.  
« Gravier ! L’Erlkönig aurait pu me tuer après la Chasse, il ne l’a pas fait ! Tu ne voudrais pas énerver ton Seigneur, non ? »  
Gravier sembla hésiter.  
« Je ne suis qu’un petit mortel de rien du tout, ton Seigneur est bien capable de m’écraser tout seul s’il le veut ! Ce serait l’insulter que de me tuer à sa place ! T’imagines à quoi ça ressemblerait ? Que diraient les Cours Féeriques ? Que L’Erlkönig n’est pas capable de régler ses problèmes tout seul ? Pas génial non ? Tu risques l’honneur de ton patron, mec. Tu ne voudrais pas être celui qui a déshonoré l’Erlkönig, pas vrai Gravier ? »  
Ce qui devait être l’expression d’un dilemme profond déforma un peu plus la face de Gravier.  
« C’est un risque que tu ne veux pas prendre, le déshonorer, pas vrai ? T’imagines ce qui se passerait s’il t’en voulait pour ça ? Hum ? Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas être dans le collimateur du Seigneur de la Chasse Sauvage... »  
Après un long moment de latence, Gravier sembla soudain prendre une décision et fit demi-tour. Un pas, deux pas, ce qui semblait une déchirure moirée s’ouvrit en plein milieu de la rue, dans la matière même de l’air. De l’autre côté, John pouvait distinguer les silhouettes vert sombre de pins et les contreforts rocailleux d’une chaîne de montagnes lointaines sous un soleil au zénith.  
« Oublie pas d’en parler à tes potes Gravier ! Dis leur bien que ce n’est vraiment pas la peine de se déranger pour essayer de tuer Harry Dresden ! » appela le magicien dans le dos de la créature. Trois pas, et la fissure se referma sur la silhouette montagneuse de Gravier, ne laissant derrière elle que la rue dévastée, le bitume éventré et de l’autre côté de la rue ses hommes et Nathan, les sanglots de douleur du blessé qu’ils avaient tiré à l’abri.

Avec un brusque soupire Dresden laissa retomber sa main et s’affaissa, à moitié sur sa crosse, à moitié contre le mur. Souriceau traversa la rue en trottinant, et vient appuyer sa tête poilue contre la cuisse de son maître, qui le salua d’une gratouille automatique derrière les oreilles.  
« Harry », murmura John en abaissant à son tour son arme, « de la négociation ? Me voilà stupéfait. »  
Le sarcasme sembla redonner un peu du poil de la bête à l’autre homme et il s’ébroua.  
« J’aurais pu me débarrasser de lui, mais tout ce que ça aurait accompli est déclencher l’ouverture de la saison de la chasse au Dresden chez les gobelins. Gravier n’est qu’un poids plume à côté de certain de ces types. » John hochait la tête quand il ajouta, après coup, un retour de ses automatismes habituels : « Et ne m’appelle pas Harry, ordure !  
\- Je vais bien, juste quelques coupures, ne t’inquiète pas », répliqua John avec sarcasme. « Et toi ?  
\- Même pas mal », railla le magicien de manière peu crédible, avant de faire demi-tour et de boiter vers l'intérieur de magasin où retentissaient toujours les gémissements terrifiés de la vendeuse, suivit de Souriceau. Après un regard en arrière et une conversation silencieuse avec Nathan pour s’assurer qu’il prenait l’évacuation en main, John le suivit en secouant le verre pris dans les plis de son costume. Le passage au travers d’une vitre, même partiellement protégé par le corps de Dresden, ne lui avait pas fait de bien, et il doutait que son tailleur puisse rattraper ce genre de dégâts.  
Il trouva la jeune femme les bras jetés autour du coup de Souriceau, visage enfouis dans son épaisse crinière, tandis que Dresden, agenouillé à ses côtés, lui tapotait maladroitement l’épaule en lui murmurant doucement des mots de réconfort.  
Malgré les vaillants efforts d’Harry, elle se tourna vers John, paniquée et perdue, quand ce dernier se joignit à eux. John ne dit rien, mais il n’en fut pas autrement surpris : comparé à Dresden et son manteau de cuir noir, son air dangereux, son pentacle et ses anneaux d’argent, tant qu’elle n’avait aucune idée de son identité, il représentait la normalité la plus rassurante avec son costume bien coupé et son sourire de démarcheur… Et c’était exactement ce qu’elle cherchait à cet instant précis.  
Du coin de l’œil, il repéra le tremblement dans la cuisse blessée de Dresden et la tâche plus sombre sur la jambe de pantalon. La position agenouillée de l’autre homme ne faisait rien pour épargner ses points de suture. Il pesa le pour et le contre rapidement, d’un côté jouer les épaules rassurantes pour une jeune femme à moitié hystérique ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités, mais de l’autre, cela ne pouvait que lui gagner des points auprès de Dresden et de son sens disproportionnée de la chevalerie, sans compter un certain nombre d’autres avantages non négligeables au niveau de la gestion de crise...  
Décision prise, il murmura « je m’en occupe » à Dresden par-dessus l’épaule de la jeune femme, et quand ce dernier ne réagit pas assez vite, le bouscula “accidentellement” de manière à ce qu’il tombe assis, son poids finalement hors de sa jambe. Dresden fit mine de protester et de se redresser, mais John l’ignora en tournant toute son attention vers la jeune femme, qui alternait entre des questions tremblantes cherchant à confirmer que John avait bien vu la même chose qu’elle, et des tentatives d’explications alternatives.  
La manipulant avec une fermeté non dénuée de douceur, sous le regard noir de Dresden qui avait renoncé à intervenir mais qui le fixait avec une expression du genre “comporte-toi bien ordure, sinon...”, il la releva, la fit asseoir sur une chaise derrière le comptoir, répondant « bien sûr que non, shhh, » à chaque fois qu’elle demandait « mais ça ne pouvait pas être un monstre ? Non ? ». Avec un rapide regard autour de lui il repéra la cafetière encore allumée dans l’arrière-salle et lui versa une tasse de café au lait, sans cesser de parler d’une voix posée et rassurante, de lui répéter que tout allait bien et que les pompiers ne tarderaient pas. Une fois qu’elle fut plus calme, les mains tremblantes crispées autour de son mug dans un geste inconscient de protection, il passa à la seconde phase.  
« Mais je crois que c’était une fuite de gaz », lui confia-t-il, avec juste ce qu’il faut d’incertitude dans la voix. « Ça doit être ça qui a vicié l’air et provoqué des hallucinations, avant d’exploser, ça arrive. Dieu merci il n’y a pas eu de blessés, ça aurait pu être bien pire... »  
Sans surprise la jeune femme embrassa l’explication pseudo rationnelle avec un enthousiasme qu’on aurait presque pu qualifier de désespéré. Pour de nombreuses personnes, il était bien plus confortable de croire à une explication réaliste, même aussi pleine de failles que celle inventée sur le coup par John, que de se fier à ses yeux et d’admettre que les monstres étaient réels. La même chose s’était produite deux semaines auparavant lors de la nuit d’Halloween. Qui aurait pu croire aux morts se levant, et à un tyrannosaure tout ce qu’il y a d’entier traversant les quartiers résidentiels de Chicago pour rejoindre le campus ? Et pourtant les évènements avaient eu des dizaines de témoins… qui s’étaient empressés de plaquer des rationalisations vaseuses sur ce qu’ils avaient vu. Même avec tous les témoignages qu’il avait rassemblés, John avait parfois presque du mal à y croire. Et pourtant... Dresden.  
Le temps que Nathan les rejoigne dans la boutique dévastée, la nuit était finalement tombée à l’extérieur, Claire Mendoza s’était elle-même convaincu de la véracité de la thèse de la fuite de gaz et avait suffisamment repris ses sens pour commencer à s’inquiéter des dégâts causés à son magasin et à se demander si son assurance paierait les dégâts.  
L’agenda électronique de John n’avait pas survécu à la magie, mais il prit mentalement note de se renseigner sur la compagnie d’assurance de la boutique, et de faire couvrir les dommages non pris en charge par l’une de ses propres compagnies, ainsi que de faire venir une entreprise de nettoyage dès le lendemain matin. En attendant l’arrivée des autorités, il lui fit parler des bijoux qu’elle fondait et façonnait elle-même, de son business-plan (faiblard, il ne put s’empêcher de faire quelques suggestions), jusqu’à ce que Dresden, qui s’était finalement remis sur pied, ne lui jette un regard noir et ne le force à changer de tactique.

Personne n’avait apparemment reporté les coups de feu, car lorsque la cavalerie arriva finalement (avec une célérité presque impressionnante au vue du quartier dans lequel ils se trouvaient) ce fut sous la forme d’un camion de pompier, et non sous celle, modérément plus problématique, d’une voiture de police. John s’était préparé à passer une bonne partie de sa soirée au poste, si malgré l'absence de victime ou de crime un officier entreprenant avait saisi l’occasion pour tenter de l’incriminer - à défaut de trouver une faille dans ses taxes - mais ce ne fut au final pas nécessaire. Nathan avait bien fait son boulot : le temps que les autorités débarquent, les cartouches des fusils automatiques avaient été ramassées, les armes remballées et le jeune DeLora - qui d’après son second n’avait rien de plus grave qu’une jambe cassée et un début d’état de choc - avait été évacué vers l’une des cliniques contrôlées par L’Outfit. Nul besoin d’encombrer les hôpitaux publics avec ce genre d’incident quand John mettait un point d’honneur à offrir à ses hommes les soins les plus performants. DeLora n’aurait pas besoin de se soucier du coût des soins ou de la rééducation.  
John lui-même déclina tout soin, de même que Dresden, et les soldats du feu n’eurent qu’à évacuer Claire Mendoza et à condamner le périmètre, en cas de nouvelle fuite. John ajouta à sa liste mentale de passer un coup de fil dès qu’il aurait un téléphone fonctionnel, histoire de faire graisser quelques pattes et de renforcer la fable de la fuite de gaz avant de faire classer le dossier au plus vite.  
À ce point de la soirée, le teint de Dresden avait pris une teinte suffisamment cireuse pour que le pompier de service ne le croie pas sur parole quand il insista qu’il allait très bien, merci beaucoup, et qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’aide. John vola à sa rescousse avec un bras passé autour de son épaule et un « méchante gueule de bois, vous savez ce que c’est... » doublé d’un sourire de connivence au jeune pompier, ce qui lui attira un regard meurtrier de plus de la part de Dresden dès que le pompier eut tourné les talons.  
« Est-ce que vos amis savent que vous êtes sorti dans cet état, Monsieur Dresden ? »  
L’éclair de culpabilité sur le visage de Dresden fut toute la réponse dont John avait besoin, même après le « C’est pas tes oignons, Marcone » un peu tardif - mais tout à fait sincère, un vrai cri du coeur - qui suivit.  
John s’abstint toutefois de poursuivre cette ligne de questionnement. Il considérait peut-être qu’il était concerné si le magicien faisait fi de sa convalescence pourtant nécessaire pour aller arpenter les rues de Chicago au risque de se faire tuer, mais c’était une opinion que ce dernier ne partageait certainement pas, et toute remarque dans ce sens aurait été mal reçue. Dresden avait tendance à se braquer facilement, et rester dans ses bonnes grâces lorsque “l’ennemi de mon ennemi est potentiellement mon allié” ou “Chicago a besoin de nous” ne les rassemblait pas tenait de l’exercice de haute voltige. À cet instant précis, l’objectif global de la soirée, établi à l’instant ou il avait aperçu Souriceau et que l’intervention pour le moins… fracassante de Gravier n’avait pas modifié, prenait précédence sur le plaisir - certes non négligeable - d’un badinage plein de barbes assassines qui risquait de braquer Harry.  
Silencieux et très clairement désapprobateur - il avait probablement su ce que John avait en tête à l’instant précis où l’idée avait traversé son esprit - Nathan se posta contre le flanc de la limousine restante et déverrouilla la porte.  
John attendit que Dresden le rejoigne en s’efforçant de ne pas boiter trop visiblement avant tirer la portière et de désigner le siège arrière.  
« Après toi Harry, nous avons encore des affaires à régler, nous pourrons en discuter sur le chemin du retour. »  
L’expression du magicien alterna une fraction de seconde entre la tentation et la suspicion immédiate, avant de se fixer dans un franc antagonisme.  
« Ne m’appelle pas Harry, raclure. Et je suis parfaitement capable de renter chez moi tout seul.  
\- Même si je sais de source sure que le tas de ferraille que tu appelles ta voiture est une fois de plus au garage ?  
\- N’insulte pas ma voiture ! J’ai pris le ‘L’ et le bus pour venir, je peux repartir pareil. Tu n’as pas des choses plus intéressantes à faire ? Des ennemis à menacer, des chaussures de béton à couler ?  
\- Je ne doute en aucun cas ta capacité à rejoindre le logement du Sergent Murphy à pied s’il le faut, Harry, » répliqua John avec une véracité absolue. L’endurance forcenée du magicien dépassait parfois l’entendement (sans parler du bon sens) « mais là n’est pas le sujet. Je t’en pris, après toi.  
\- Quelqu’un a déjà dû te le dire, Johnny, mais ta tendance à la surveillance obsessive est totalement malsaine. Tu devrais en parler à ton psy, sublimer, collectionner les timbres peut-être... »  
John ne retint pas le demi-sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres, autant pour voir la réaction perturbée de Dresden que parce que ce dernier avait tort : c’était le genre de chose que plus personne n’osait lui dire en face depuis des années et Nathan, qui aurait pu le faire, considérait quant à lui ces tendances tout à fait utiles dans la gestion de la mafia Chicagoane tant qu’elles restaient purement professionnelles.  
Il ne réitéra pas son invitation une troisième fois, mais indiqua la portière ouverte d’un mouvement de tête et d’un sourcil haussé, visage de nouveau impassible. Dresden eut une moue dégoûtée et marmonna un « Franchement... » exaspéré entre ses dents.  
« Gravier était là pour vous Monsieur Dresden, et l’un de mes hommes a été blessé. Je pense que vous me devez bien une explication. »  
Il se serait presque senti coupable, d’utiliser la culpabilité de Dresden de cette manière, si cela n’avait pas été une stratégie aussi efficace. Le visage du magicien s’assombrit.  
« Tu n’auras à t’en prendre qu’à toi si ta Mafiamobile tombe en panne à mi-chemin », prévint-il.  
« Tant qu’elle ne prend pas feu, je saurais m’en contenter », répliqua John avec une bonhomie indifférente qui - il le savait - mettait les nerfs de Dresden en boule.  
La conversation fut coupée court lorsque Souriceau se hissa à l’arrière de la limousine et se laissa tomber sur la moquette crème avec un halètement de satisfaction et quelques vigoureux battements de queue. Dresden laissa échapper un « Traître ! » indigné, puis se résigna à monter à sa suite, non sans un dernier « Bonne chance pour enlever les poils... » narquois.

Une fois installé à son tour, John ne perdit pas de temps pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.  
« Alors ? »  
Dresden soupira et demanda :  
« La version courte, ou la longue, Marcone ?  
\- La longue. Je ne voudrais manquer la partie de l’histoire avec le tyrannosaure zombie pour rien au monde », répliqua-t-il, pince sans rire.  
Le visage de Dresden s’éclaira soudain d’un plaisir discret, satisfait et à la fois presque menaçant.  
« Tu as entendu parler de Sue, Johnny ? »  
Et pas qu’un peu. Pendant le black-out de la nuit d’Halloween et les débuts d’émeutes qui avaient fleuri dans certains des quartiers sous la coupe du Syndicat, les hommes de l’Outfit avaient eu mieux à faire que de suivre les faits et gestes de Dresden, mais les rapports incrédules avaient néanmoins fait leur chemin jusqu’au plus haut de l’organisation. Les subordonnés clé de John savaient à quoi s’en tenir avec le surnaturel, ou du moins étaient juste assez dans le secret pour savoir que Gentleman Johnny Marcone avait un intérêt versé en la matière et qu’il valait mieux faire passer ce type d’informations, aussi improbables puissent-elles sembler.  
Il avait même une photo, sombre et floue, prise de loin par un reflex argentique qui contrairement à ses cousins numériques avait survécu à la magie. On y distinguait la forme des maisons basses d’un quartier résidentiel, éclairés par deux réverbères à la lumière mourante et à gauche, presque hors champ, la silhouette prédatrice et brouillée d’un tyrannosaure en plein mouvement, sur l’échine duquel on apercevait à peine une forme humaine le chevauchant.  
Lorsqu’il l’avait reçu, John avait passé près de trois minutes à la fixer, assis à son bureau, immobile et si inexpressif que même Nathan avait fini par s’en alarmer et avait monté une intervention rapide, sous la forme de papiers à signer et de décisions à prendre. John s’était finalement ébroué, avait signé les formulaires, pris les dispositions requises et autorisé les virements nécessaires ; puis il avait fait appeler Sigrun Gard et s’était fait expliquer en termes très précis de quel type de magie ce genre de démonstration relevait, ainsi que tous les tenants et les aboutissants qu’elle avait pu déduire de leurs informations parcellaires.

Il écouta le récit de Dresden dans la limousine avec la même qualité d’attention glaciale, à peine tempérée par un hochement de tête périodique visant à ne pas trop alarmer le magicien. Le récit était manifestement expurgé, mais il aurait été aussi naïf qu’inutile de s’en offusquer, et malgré les tentatives inutiles de Dresden pour le dédramatiser et certains trous manifestes dans la narration, l’exposé du danger encouru par sa ville à peine deux semaines auparavant était plus que suffisant pour retenir son attention.  
Lorsque Dresden se tut enfin, ils avaient fait deux fois déjà le tour du pâté de maison résidentiel où vivait le Sergent Murphy, et John ordonna à Nathan de les arrêter au coin de la rue, hors de vue des fenêtres de la petite maison. Dresden extirpa sa longue carcasse de la voiture, suivi par Souriceau. John le remercia de son temps avec un sourire débonnaire, en prenant bien soin de l’appeler Harry ; ils échangèrent les insultes à mots couverts habituelles.  
Puis le magicien s’éloigna en boitant et se fondit dans l’ombre, la limousine redémarra.  
John laissa sa tête se renverser sur le cuir froid, et ferma les yeux.

Des nécromanciens et des êtres à la puissance équivalant à de dieux avaient marché librement dans sa ville, l’auraient utilisée puis jetée une fois siphonné le pouvoir qu’ils cherchaient... En une nuit, la moitié de la population de Chicago aurait pu disparaître.  
Une part de lui, minuscule et impuissante, était terrifiée à l’idée qu’il – qu’ils - auraient tous pu mourir sans même le savoir, ni pourquoi ni comment, victimes collatérales de luttes de pouvoir qui les dépassaient si absolument... Mais bien plus grande était la partie pétrifiée d’une colère incandescente, pour exactement la même raison.  
La pensée n’était pas neuve, elle datait de l’instant où le voile de la normalité s’était déchiré et où il avait pris conscience de l’existence des monstres, de la présence de prédateurs, des créatures plus terriblement puissantes et dangereuses et inhumaines que tout ce qu’il aurait jamais pu imaginer... Mais jamais elle n’avait été aussi aigue.  
Les simples humains n’avaient simplement pas voix au chapitre dans les manigances entre les Cours Féeriques, dans les luttes opposant des magiciens fous de puissance. Ils n’étaient que des pions, de la chair à canon entre les mains d’entités qui s’arrogeaient sur eux pouvoir de vie ou de mort, qui vivaient et tuaient selon des règles qui leur étaient inconnues, contres lesquelles ils n’avaient aucune préparation et aucun recours.  
Même les mesures que John avait prises pour se protéger au fil des années, la connaissance sur le monde magique accumulée pour en connaître les dangers, les comprendre et savoir y répondre, toutes ses ressources n’étaient rien face à des menaces de cette ampleur.  
Cela s’était passé dans sa ville et il n’en avait presque rien su ; eut-il su, il aurait été totalement impuissant et incapable de protéger les siens, son territoire. Ils ne devaient la vie qu’à la chance la plus improbable, à Dresden et sa putain d’obstination suicidaire.  
Et c’était bien, il n’en avait pas attendu moins de l’autre homme, c’était précisément pour cela qu’il lui avait donné les informations dont il disposait, l’avait aiguillé vers l’incident de nécromancie.  
Mais c’était aussi bien insuffisant, et par conséquent inacceptable.

Le crépitement des roues sur le gravier lui indiqua qu’ils étaient arrivés, mais lorsque la limousine s’immobilisa finalement John resta assis, à contempler sans la voir la vitre teintée séparant l'habitacle du conducteur.  
Il se connaissait, il n’était pas homme à accepter sa propre impuissance, à rendre simplement les armes. Il fallait... il fallait s’informer, planifier. Les graines étaient semées, en partie ; l’idée était là, encore imprécise et irréalisable, mais il avait une partie des contacts nécessaires, les autres il pouvait les créer. Il était temps de mettre les plans en branle, de faire plus que d’y penser, parce que Dresden n’était qu’un homme, seul et faillible malgré toute son incommensurable puissance et s’il refusait de travailler pour John, avec John, cela signifiait que ce dernier ne pouvait pas se fier entièrement à lui.  
Oh, bien sûr, il protègerait toujours Chicago dans la mesure de ses capacités, se dresserait entre les monstres et les innocents aussi longtemps que ses deux jambes pourraient le porter, cela John aurait parié sa vie dessus. Et oui, il avait pour Dresden ce que l’on pouvait considérer comme un respect professionnel, doublé d’une saine dose d’admiration – de méfiance – face à son pouvoir.Mais le magicien était aussi erratique, moralement et fondamentalement opposé à tout ce que John représentait en tant que parrain de la mafia. Il faisait un allié formidable, au sens littéral du terme, et s’il décidait un jour qu’ils étaient ennemis, John n’aurait pas d’autre option que de frapper vite et fort, sans se permettre d’hésiter, parce qu’il avait vu son âme dénudée, il savait à quel point Harry pouvait être dangereux.  
Il avait aussi une bonne idée de sa propension à se faire des ennemis des mauvaises personnes, d’êtres qui une fois suffisamment irrités pouvaient probablement signer son arrêt de mort en l’espace d’un battement de coeur. John lui-même en était, après tout.

La portière de la limousine s’ouvrit et Nathan se glissa sur la banquette lui faisant face, emplissant l’espace de sa carrure considérable. Il observa un instant le visage de John et choisit sagement de ne rien dire, se contentant de tirer la porte derrière lui avant de s’installer plus confortablement, signalant avec sa subtilité ordinaire qu’il était prêt à prendre son mal en patience jusqu’à ce que John se décide à finir sa réflexion ailleurs.  
Le problème était simple, au final, la décision facile à prendre et les phases suivantes étaient sinon évidentes, du moins inévitables. John se secoua, décrispa ses mains qui s’étaient refermées l’une sur l’autre. Inutile d’inquiéter Nathan et ses gardes du corps en se cloîtrant dramatiquement dans sa voiture pour ressasser. Il lissa son costume mal en point, émergea du véhicule garé devant le perron.  
Si Dresden refusait de collaborer, ou s’il reculait au moment de faire ce qui devait être fait... Si un jour il rencontrait plus fort et plus obstiné que lui, alors ils n’auraient plus rien, tout simplement.

Et cela aussi était inacceptable.

 


End file.
